Talk:Clone Conspiracy Vol 1 5
I Hate Clones Spoiler talk, this is a spoiler tag, a tag which identifies spoilers, a tag of spoilers, the spoiler's tag, the tag made for spoilers, a tag that tags spoilers: Given what happens in this issue, should we create a page for every person that was "brought back to life" by New U with the (Clone) differentiation? I think that the only exception may be the Scarlet Jackal himself. What do you think? --The Many-Angled One (talk) 17:53, February 15, 2017 (UTC) :I was already doing this, but ADour reverted my edits... :Duellante magic (talk) 18:07, February 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Could you please wait until we discuss this on this very page before editing the pages related to this topic? Thanks. ::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 19:21, February 15, 2017 (UTC) :Despite being the final issue, I feel like this isn't really the finale of the story. Too many things left dangling. For one, I have NO idea how we're going to go from here to a new ongoing Ben Reilly: Scarlet Spider series. I think any mass-revisement of characters and pages should wait until after Clone Conspiracy Omega, regardless of what decisions are made. :That said, my initial thoughts are to only include a separate (Clone) page for characters who appeared independent of their original, like Prowler seems to be. If Marvel, going forward, treats any surviving clone like a reincarnation of the original, they should just stay on the original's page. Martha and Billy Connors, for instance. Monolith616 (talk) 18:58, February 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Agreed! ::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 19:31, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :::First o fall, I wanted to clarify why I reverted Duellante magic's edits. It was a preventive measure based on other actions you had taken on your own that resulted in other editors having to do a lot of clean-up, things like the Earth-TRN583/751263 separation or the Kang/Immortus mix-up. So I was waiting for other users that had been dealing with Clone Conspiracy stuff to weigh in before proceeding with the possible creation of pages for clones / people resurrected. :::This entire situation is pretty confusing. Determining that the characters brought back by the Jackal are copies would imply that Ben Reilly isn't the real deal. However, determining that the characters were actually brought back to life would mean we would have to try to figure out what to make of the Prowler's case. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 22:37, February 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::That's the reason I believe we should follow Monolith616's suggestion: we create separate pages for the clones who appeared indenpendent of their originals who are still alive, like Prowler and Jerry Salteres; and keep the other clones who are treated as being resurrected people rather than just clones and whose originals are dead on their originals' pages, like Ben Reilly and the other Spider-Man's friends and foes (at least until their originals are brought back to life without cloning in the process). ::::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 20:57, February 18, 2017 (UTC) :::::I don't think that would be accurate. Ben Reilly isn't the real one, you can tell from how he just turned into a psycopath. Also, many issues say that the resurrected ones are clones. The fact that they have their original template's memories doesn't make them the real deal, let's remember that Ben had Peter's memories and if we follow that logic Ben should be considered to be Peter. Ismazing (talk) 06:14, March 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::::There's a problem with your example: Peter Parker wasn't dead by the time Ben Reilly first appeared and both of them coexisted, unlike the resurrected friends and foes of Spider-Man whose original templates are dead. All the friends and foes of Spider-Man who were brought back by the Jackal were and still are regarded as continuations of their original templates rather than simple clones sharing their memories, both in- and out-universe. ::::::And while I'd accept the decision to give them their own clone pages if it's decided upon, I'd still disagree that Ben Reilly should have one of those as well because: ::::::1) he's already a clone; ::::::2) he was cloned over twenty times, making it over twenty clone pages to be created; ::::::3) he became psychotic due to the Jackal cloning and killing him time and time again (that's an important part of his history since it defines who he is now), not because he isn't (technically) the same Ben Reilly we knew in the past; ::::::4) we keep all the Ultrons in the same page, even though it can be argued that some of them aren't (technically) the same, so why do different with Reilly? And; ::::::5) like the others, Reilly is still regarded as being a resurrected person rather than a clone of a clone (of a clone...) after the end of the Clone Conspiracy, both in- and out-universe. ::::::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 03:09, March 4, 2017 (UTC) :::::::1) So clones can't be cloned? :::::::2) Well, we only saw him "reborn" eight times so eight pages. :::::::4) We did that for Old Man Logan's Ultrons so why not, I guess :::::::--MysteryScooby (talk) 19:58, March 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::1) I didn't say that. I said he's already a clone. Creating a clone page for a clone of a clone would be a little bit redundant, don't you think? ::::::::2) And how would we name them? Ben Reilly (Clone #1, #2, #3, #4...) (Earth-616)? We don't even know which of those clones was the fifth and who was the eighth, for example. Creating pages for these minor clones is extremely unnecessary when we can keep them all in one page, given that Marvel treats them all as one and the same. ::::::::4) Both of them (Ultron-8 and Alex Ultron) were their own thing, separate entities. ::::::::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 06:10, March 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Like Monolith suggested, we should create new pages only if character history splits to separate branches. —Mrkermit (talk) 11:58, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Who Lived? Who Died? Apart from the cloned characters whose dissolved remains we've seen here and there in the last issues that compose this event, there is at least one more confirmed death: that of Mysterio. And we don't know who he is supposed to be. Anyway, here's the source: ECCC: Marvel: Spider-Man & His Amazing Friends Panel. --The Many-Angled One (talk) 10:34, March 6, 2017 (UTC)